Game On
by wSiSCOw
Summary: This is an AU fanfic. I started writting from the beginning of season 1. They are in high school. Rachel and Falex are also in the story and a lot of people don't know about Nathan's brother Lucas, until he fell in love with someone (It's a brucas story ere would be same things as in the story but re-wrote a lot of stuff. I hope you'll enjoy my version of One Tree Hill.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. I started writing an AU fanfic about One Tree Hill. First I just want to say that my mother language is Hungarian so I just learning English. I want to apologize my bad English and my grammar mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy the story.

I started writing from the beginning of seasons 1. Lucas an Nathan are hating each other and Peyton and Brooke are best friends. However Rachel and Felix are in Tree Hill and they're hating Brooke, Peyton and all the others. You will figure out the others relationships, so here's the story.

I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Where's my jersey?"Lucas shouted to his mother from the kitchen.

"Hey honey, maybe I put it on your bed like every other day, or I didn't."

"Your the best! Oh! I just wanted to ask that is it okay that I'm going to the basketball sorter today?"

"Of course! Why are you asking?"

"Because you seems a little sad nowdays and I don't want you to face with Dan."

"You are a good boy Luke, and I'm happy if you happy. If you want to play basketball I'm going to support you. And don't be afraid about your father I can deal with him."She sad in a caring tone.

"He isn't my father!"His words were icy.

"I know that he is'nt the father of the year but I and uncle Keith are here for you. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know."

"Now pack your stuff and go, before you late"

* * *

Lucas was standing in the school parking lot with Skills and Mouth. They talked about basketball when suddenly someone honked. A brunette girl sat in her car and tried to park somewhere. Mouth and Skills stepped away but Lucas was still standing on his place and watched the beautiful girl's eyes.

"You could possibly step away or I'll 'accidentally' hit you"She sad with a little bit anger in she's voice. Lucas didn't move just looked into her eyes. She felt a little wierd because of Lucas. "Are you going to brood there all day?" Now he moved away so she could park there. She jumped out of her car. "Go away you dumb"

"You Brooke right?"He asked and she nodded. "Maybe I just want to look into your beautiful eyes all day and all night"

"You know it's freaking me out"She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh! I thought you liked it"

"Why?"

"You're still talking to me while your blonde friend waiting for you."

"Geeez! I'm late!"She said and leaned closer to Lucas. "Goodbye gorgeous!" She whispered into Lucas ears and passed Lucas.

"We going to meet sooner than you think"He shouted after the brunette girl. Brooke just turned araund and smiled. Skills walked to Lucas and asked.

"Am I blind or you flirted with Brooke Davis?"

"Man she melt my heart with one look."They laughed and started walking to their classes.

* * *

"Sooo?"

"So what Peyton?"

"So are you gonna tell me whose that sexy blonde guy you were talking to in the morning?"She asked while they stretching in the gym before practice.

"God he is absolutely sexy! But I don't know his name."Brooke said with sadness in her tone.

"Oh god you're an idiot. But I'm must be sure that he's playing basketball." And Peyton pointed to the players whose came in the gym.

"He said we going to meet sooner than I think. Now I'm know how he meant it."

Lucas started running across the gym and during his run he looked Brooke who giggled with Peyton because of him.

"I'll give you a half week and you two are going to making out in the janitor's closet."Peyton said with a huge smile.

"Only if he can play well on the court!"And the burst out laughing.

Lucas felt good until his little brother Nathan came stared each other for a while."Hey dumb face what are you doing here? I thought you can't play this game or you afraid to play." Lucas didn't answer to Nathan just continued his work. Nathan played against Lucas and Lucas played better. Nathan were very angry he only shot 13 points. When he got the ball he punched Lucas's his face with his elbow. While Lucas was falling he pushed Nathan as hard as he could. Finally both felt to the ground. Whitey blew his whistle and shouted.

"Scotts in my office NOW!"They went after him and sat down. "I know that you two has an unusually history but leave your problems outside my gym"Whitey said in a sad voice."You are going to work together or I'll kick your asses! Am I clear?"Now he shouted. Lucas nodded but Nathan tried to speak.

"But coach..."

"Am I clear?"

"Yes coach"

"Now go back to practice"

They went out of Whitey's office and walked back to the gym. Both of them stopped at the corner line.

"I think we need to solve this problem between us." Nathan started and Lucas looked at him. "What about a match? Just you and me at the rivercourt. If I win you go away an if you win I'll let you play in my team."

"I don't need your permission to play in the school team. However I want something else. Something more important and special for me."

"Okay. Rivercourt at midnight."

* * *

"I think they don't like each other."

"How do you know that my little genius?"Peyton asked sarcastically. "Actually that blonde boy might be Nathan's half brother"

"So he is the famous Lucas Scott! If i know that sooner..."Peyten interrupted she.

"Brooke you've got English with him"

"Yeah I know but I never talked to him. He seems that brooding type and it's kind of sexy but I need more fun you know me."

"I know you but maybe you coud play with him a little. Or finally you coud have a boyfriend. It's good to have someone, I got Nathan and you coud have Lucas"

"You two argue all the time. So thanks I don't want this mess"

"Every relationship has got ups and downs"

"Of course, but you've get downs since you've got together"Peyton punched Brooke's shoulder. "AAAAhh! Don't break me!"

* * *

Lucas left his home and started walking to the rivercourt. He was listening his mp3 and he was bouncing his ball. He thought about the game and that he need to win it. He reached the court very quickly. There were a lot of people sitting on benches and more standing around the court. His eyes met with Haley's and he walked to she.

"Hi Hales! Do you know these people?"Lucas asked nervously.

"They may be Nathans friends. But Luke you don't have to play. I know that your the best. Please don't play this idiot game, not tonight."Now Haley was begging

"No, I have to play. I want to show that I'm better than he or his stupid father. Plus I want something from Nathan."

"Okay just be careful."

Lucas started shooting his regular three points shots. A few minutes later Nathan arrived with Peyton, Tim and with a breathtaking brunette girl. They looked at each other and Lucas made a goofy smile. He felt like he was flying. He felt something that he coudn't describe with words. But he knew one thing, he wanted to be with Brooke. Nathan walked to Lucas.

"I'm glad to see you. I'm verry happy to kick your ass in front of this wonderful audience"Nathan said with a huge cocky smile and pointed to people around them.

"Shut up and start the game! I've got plans."

"First to five?"

"Ok"

Lucas got the ball. They stood there for a few moments. Lucas made one stepp backwards and made a shot, of course it went through the net. One point to Lucas. He got the ball again. Lucas made two quick turn-off and a shot. Two points to Lucas. Then he tried to run beside Nathan but he caught the ball and made a basket. 2-1. Next Nathan made a trick. Whit this he got a little space and he threw the ball. It went in and it was 2-2. Nathan made a jump shot at the beginig of the next play and it was another point to him. 2-3. They were standing facing each other. However Nathan ran into Lucas and punched Lucas's face with his forearm. Nathen made a shot an it went in again. Lucas fell to the ground and blood started to flow from his nose. 2-4.

"Now I know why Dan left you! You weak!"

Lucas got up from the ground and wiped his face with his jersey. They continued their game. Nathan tried to make a shot from his spot but Lucas blocked it. He threw the ball and it went through the net. 3-4. Lucas got the ball again. He made a shooting trick and ran beside Nathan. He jumped to threw the ball and it was a point to Lucas. 4-4. Last play an Lucas got the ball. He jumped again but Nathan got the ball. Nathan ran to the side line with tha ball and made a shot. The ball was flying in the air. Lucas ran as fast as he coud. He jumped from the ground. He caught the ball just in time in the air to make a dunk. Lucas won the game. Nathan dropped his mouth. He couldn't belive he lost.

"Hey!" Lucas shouted to Nathan "Nice game." He gave his hand to shake, but Nathan walked away. "Yeah, just ran away like your father!"He shouted after him.

Nathan turned around. "I'm better than him!"

Lucas spotted Brooke at the benches and he walked towards her.

"Good game Mister"She said in her raspy voice.

"Why are you happy abaut this? I thought you were with Nathan."

"The truth is that I haven't been with anyone."She put her hands around his neck and whispered into his ears. "If you haven't got any prizes, I can give you one."

"Oh! I'm so sorry I have got the best prize"He said and Brooke jumped back

"What's that?"

"Your number"

"I can give it to you later but I can give you something. If you know, what I mean."

"I want something more than that"

"I can't give you more."She said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Yes you can!"He said and kissed her cheek "Game On Brooke Davis!"

* * *

This was the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. What do you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas walked through the hallways of Tree Hill High. He was heading to the gym. Tomorrow is the first matchday and he need to give a good impression. When he walked in the gym his eyes met with an amazing pair of hazelnut eyes. He won her number two days ago, but he never called her. He was very busy and also very shy. She is the most popular girl in the school and who is he? He just boy the son of the worst man in Tree Hill. Dan, Dan Scott. Only a few people knows that Nathan has got a three months older brother. However now Lucas has got a chance to prove that he better than those..

After practice Brooke waited for Lucas. She was a little nervous and uncertain. But Why? She talked to a lot a guys in the past and she never got a problam, but the day before yesterday she felt like the weakest woman in the world. Her knees were trembeling and her heart melt evry time when she looked into his beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly Lucas came out from the changing room.

"Hi Brooke!"He sounded suprised

"Hey Luke! What are you doing nowdays? You have got a gorgeus girl's number and you never called her."

"I'm sorry for that, I've got stuff to do."And he don't lied, he had to help Keith in his garage. He put his hands in his pockets. "Maybe we should hang out some time? To do some things . You know, you and me, me and you on a...on a..."

"Date?"She asked while she giggled

"I didn't want to bring that up, but if you want, I think I have to."He smiled.

"I'm choosing the place and you the time."

"Tomorrow after the match?"

"Okay, but my choice is going to be a suprise."She continued on her raspy voice. "We could make a bet? If you'll win the match you'll can do anything with me. However if I win my prize is the same. Oh and you need to gain the most points."

"I'm in!" They laughed. Brooke turned around and walked out of the building. Lucas stood there for several minutes. He never experienced this feeling before. His heart races every time when she speak to him and when she isn't in the near he can't get her out of his mind.

* * *

Karen's cafe was empty. Everybody was heading to the Ravens game. Keith opened the door and entered the cafe. Karan was doing the dishes so he walked in the kitchen.

"Hi! Are you ready?"He asked excitedly.

"Ready for what?"

"For Lucas's game. I think you know that boy. He is very tall and he has got blonde hair. Oh! And he is your son."

"Very funny, but I thought abaut it and I think I shouldn't have to go. I need a cafe to run."

"We both know that it's not true. You just afraid of facing with Dan."

"No I'm not"She snapped back.

"Yes you are, but the gym has got another side to sit."

"Good news!"

"Lucas is going to be very upset if you won't come."

"I'm very busy at the moment!"

"Look at you! You're cleaning insted of going to your son's game. When did you put work in the first place? You have a son who needs you. It's also very weird for him too."He said and made a dissapointed look towards Karen, then he walked out of the cafe.

Karen stood there in shocked. 'What am I doing?' She asked herself. 'Years ago he left me with a child and with a lot of problams. He ran away and started living his own life. So I'm not the bad in this story. But in a strange way I can thank that he left us.' Karen dropped the plates and ran out of the cafe. She shouted after Keith.

"Wait!"Keith turned around. "I'm coming with you! Just let me close the cafe" Keith started laughing and shaking his head. Deep inside he proud of himself.

* * *

"What's your plan?" Peyton asked excitedly.

"I think I'm gonna use the original Brooke Davis" Brooke said

"OOO! He hasn't got any chance!" They laughed. "So You can't come to the party after the game."

"It depends on his performance."

"On the court?" Peton made a questioning look

"In the bed." Brooke smirked.

* * *

"These are the last moments of the final quarter and score is tie. Lucas Scott stole the ball!" Mouth shouted into his micriphone. "He passed it to Nathan. Nathan to Lucas, he made a shot! It's in! And three points to Ravens! And this is the final whistle! The Ravens won by three points." The crowd bursted out cheering and jumping. "Lucas Scott saved the Tree Hill Ravens. He scored the most points tonight."

Lucas stood in the middle of the court and watched the crowd. They celebrated him. He had an unusually feeling and he loved it. He stood there and he just smirked to everyone until his eyes met with Brooke's. He couldn't take off his eyes from her. A few minutes later he went to the changing room and when he entered, his teammates congratulated to him. He changed to his clothes and headed ti his car. Suddenly he heard to people yealling with each other. He hide at the corner and listend.

"What have you done?"

"What are you talking about dad?" Lucas recognized Nathan's voice. So the other man must be Dan.

"First you played like a cripple. Then why are you passed to ball to that bastard? What were you thinking in your little head?"

"He was clear, he was in a good shape tonight and this is a team sport. Finally he is your son."

"Now, I think he is more than you." Lucas heard that Dan walked away, so he moved from his spot.

"Hi!"

"Oh! Hi! How much you heard?" Nathan asked sadly and he looked to the ground.

"Too much I think."

"This is the famous Dan Scott. You didn't loose anything belive me."

"It might be true, but belive me too that I don't want to know him."

"Good for you to have a choice." Nathan offered his hand he said. "Nice game man!" Lucas reached out to shake their hands. "Looke there is a party at our beach house. It's a kind of team thing, so if you want to come, just come." Lucas nodded. "I need to go. See you later!"

"See you!"

Lucas stood there and he didn't undarstand Nathan's behavior. For these years he was an ass to him, but now he defended againts Dan and for the first time he said a good word to Lucas. He shaked his hed and started walking to his car. He got in to the driver seat and inserted the keys to its place. But suddenly...

"Hey Mister Superstar!" A girl jumped up from the back seat.

"OH GOD! What are you doing here Brooke? And ehy are you nude?" Brooke giggled et his questions.

"I think you won our little bet. So here is your prize." She placed her hands on Lucas's chest. He started breathing nervously.

"What are you doing?" He asked and he closed his eyes.

"I don't know. What do you want to do with me?"

"I think...I think..." He put himself together and said. "I think I should take you home." He said these words and Brooke suprised. She never met a boy befor who can resisted to her. And it scared her. She wasn't pretty enough or what?

"Don't you want this?" She asked sadly.

"No I don't!" He said and turned around to look into her eyes. "I want to tkae you to a dinner then grab a movie or somethig. I want to walk with you down the beach. I want to sleep with you if I kow that you would be there tomorrow. I want to know you."

Her heart was racing and Brooke couldn't said a word. She started to dress up while Lucas was driving her home. Their drive was silent. No one said a word just Brooke told her address. Lucas parked his car in front of a huge house that has got a red door.

"Here we are!" He said.

"Thanks for the drive." She jumped out of his car. Brooke felt somthing for the first time. She wanted to know that blonde brooding boy. So she continued. "Are you going to the party?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Just come. Maybe we should spend some time. To know each other." She added quickly.

"Okay why not."

Brooke kissed his cheek and walked away from Lucas's car.

* * *

This was the second chapter. What do you think? Please review


	3. Chapter 3

"So Brooke are you gonna tell me what happened after the game?" Payten asked.

"That's the problem! Nothing!" They walked in Nathan's beach house and they went in the kitchen to get something to drink. "I waited him in his car, he got in and suprised. After he took me home. He barely looked my tits."

"The first person I know who can resist to you! I think he is gay!" Peyton laughed and Brook slapped her shoulder.

"Actually he was really sweet. He said he want to know me,..." Brooke started playing with her hair. "...to have a dinner, watch a movie and something like these things."

"And waht do you want?" Peyton asked seriously.

"Honestly? I don't know. I never felt this before. I can't tell you how I feel when he is around me. It's very strange, but in a good way."

"OH MY GOD! Brooke Davis loves in with someone!" Peyton nearly shouted this.

"Shut up! It's not! I think I just have a crush on him." She smiled a little at her own words. She never said this before. "But I don't want this whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing. I mean I don't know what I want. I only know that I want to know him. And the other is that I don't wanna get hurt." She looked into her cup.

"Why?"

"Because I'm just Brooke Daves who slept with everyone. What if he wants somthing more and I can't give it? I think I'm not enough for a real relationship." She said with a lot of sadness

"You just an idiot! You are the strongest person I know. You are smart, funny, kind and reliable. I can't wish for a better friend. And You have those sexy legs. I can kill someone for those!" Thaye smiled and Peyton continued. "Will he coming?" She asked and Brooke nodded. "Talk to him about your feelings and belive me he isn't going to refuse."

"Okay. Thanks for the little speech."

"Anytime. But I need to find Nathan. I think he has got some left-over energy." They laughed.

"Go catch him!" Brooke said and Sighed a big when Peyton dissappeared. "It's goig to be a long night."

* * *

Brooke searched the house for Lucas twice but she didn't find the blonde boy. 'Maybe he won't come' She said to herself and sat down on a chair. She was very busy with her thoughts, so she didn't noticed who walking towards her.

"Hi Brooke!" He said

"What do you want asshole?" She asked harshly.

"I expected a warmer greeting!" He smiled. "After what happened between the two of us."

"Yeah Felix, you cheated on me with that bitch!"

"The truth is that we never been together. And you know that."

"Just leave me alone!" She asked Felix.

"I wanted to talk with you."

"About what?"

"Us." He said simply.

"I'm very busy at the moment."

"You're sitting on a chair in the middle of a party! Who are you and where is Brooke Davis?" Felix said and laughed, Brooke just looked away. "Can we go upstairs to talk in a quiet place?"

"Why should I talk with you?"

"Because I want to be your friend."

"You've got three minutes and I'm counting!" She said finally because she wanted to get rid of him. "I'm waiting for someone."

They went upstairs to a guest room. Brooke sat down to the bed and Felix closed the door. They were there in silence but after a while Felix broke the silence.

"I don't want to argue with you Brooke. Not anymore."

"Good for you. Because I don't want to talk with you. I'm happy about the fact that I saw the real Felix sooner and not later!"

"I don't know why are you angry with me? We've never been together."

"That's not the point asshole. There was something between us and you know that. And you also know that I have some feelings for you. But you failed and I said I'm happy about that." Brooke said and she saw Felix's eyes turning into dark and she saw the hatred in it.

"Sometimes you can show those feelings. Oh wait you can't your're just a heartless slut!" He said with a lot of anger in his voice. Tears appeared in Brooke's eyes

"FUCK YOU!" Brooke stood up from the bed and wanted to rush out from the room but Felix caught her arm very strongly.

"What do you think where are you going?" he said threateningly. He pushed Brooke who fell back to the bed. Felix turned around and locked the door. Brooke was very scared and at that point she was crying like a baby.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to fuck your perfect ass." He started walking slowly toward the bed. Brooke got a book from the nightself and threw it but she missed him. "I like the strong type." He just laughed

"HELP ME!" She screamed.

"No one's gonna hear you. The music is too loud." He grabbed Brooke's hands and with his other hand he ripped off her top. She screamed again but louder than he expacted so he relealsed her hand and covered her mouth with his owns. She slapped him and somehow she could got out from his because he was a little drunk. She tried to run but Felix jumped in front of her. "You'll regret this!"

* * *

Lucas parked his car in front of his house. He was happy and nervous at the same time. He went in and he saw a lot of drunken teenage girls and boys. Some people were dancing, playing some kind of drinking game or just making out at a darker corner. He spotted a cheerleader Theresa. He walked to her to ask about Brooke's whereabouts.

"Hi Theresa!"

"Hi Lucas. You were very sexy in your uniform." She said and leaned closer to him. Lucas blushed. "Want to dance?"

"Thanks but I'm just looking for Brooke."

"Oh, she went up minutes ago!"

Lucas nodded and walked away. He went upstairs and arrived to a corridor. 'God, this hous is huge.' He thought. There were six doors. He searched the fist five rooms but he couldn't found Brooke. He tried open the sixth one but it's locked. He knocked but there was no answer. He made two stepps whe he heard a girl's scream. He immediately started hitting the door and shouting.

"Brooke! Are you there?"

"HEEEELP!" He heard again the scream and at that point he was sure that girl was Brooke.

"I'M COMING!" He shouted and hit the door with his shoulder but it didn't work. He tried again but nothing. "I'M COMING BROOKE!" He tried again and finally he got in. He saw a Felix on the top of a crying and bleeding Brooke. He was full of anger. "GET OFF FROM BROOKE!" He grabbed Felix's arm and dragged away him and punched him in the face. Then Felix was lying on the floor. Brooke jumped up and huged Lucas as tight as she could. Her tears were falling like a river and her head was bleeding. "Its's over now. Don't worry it's over. I'm here Brooke. I'm here."

Lucas picked her up and carried out of the room. They went downstairs and out of the house. Lucas opened his car door and Brook sat down to the front seat. Lucas taked off his grey hoody and gave it to Brooke.

"Take this, It's a little cold out here." For her because she was just wearing her bra. Brooke accepted and taked on. "I've got a medical kit in my car somewhere." he said and walked to the back of the car to open the boot.

"So here you are Brooke! Why are you left me?! I thought we were having a good time!" Felix came out of the beach house and stodd on the grass.

Lucas went to Brooke. "Wait me here, nothing's going to happen." She nodded and closed his car door. Lucas walked to Felix. They were very close to each other. "What do you want from Brooke?"

"Don't worry man I just want to fuck that bitch and after that I'm gonna give it back to you."

Lucas grabbed he on his T-shirt. "Don't talk about her like this!"

Felix made a cocky smile. "Why? What will happen if I don't stop?"

"I'll give you a chance to walk away and I'm not gonna hurt you" Lucas released his T-shirt.

"What a generous decission!" He laughed.

"You don't worth it!" Lucas said and turned to walk away.

Felix stood there for a moment. He made his choice and he punched Lucas's face from behind him. Nathan was standing at the terrace but at that point he instantly moved from his spot. He ran to Felix and grabbed his hands. Lucas wiped his blood from his lips and stood up. "Thanks man!" He said to Nathan.

"It's nothing." Nathan gave the answer. Lucas turned to see Brooke who was sitting in his car and crying and shaking. He wanted to comfort her to protect her from everything. His heart nearly broked when he saw that scene at the guest room.

"BASTARD!" Felix shouted. Lucas heard the voice and punched his face. They could also heard a little breaking sound. And it wasn't Lucas's hand. Lucas walked away and got in to his car.

"Are you ok?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah it's nothing." He looked inti her eyes. "Don't worry it's over." And she nodded. "I'll give you a ride."

"Please don't take me home. I don't want to be alone."

"Okay. I've got an idea." He smirked.

* * *

"Here we are!" Lucas said as he jumped out from his car. "I think this is my second home. Or maybe the first." He joked.

"Luke I know the rivercourt"

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to show you when this place is the nicest." He grabbed her hand to lead her to the center of the court. "I like his place when it's quiet."

"Why are you like this place?"

"When I here I feel like I'm the only one around and I can forget about everything. There's just me and the ball. And of course the view isn't the last thing."

"Yeah it's beautiful especially at night." She walked to the river to see the other side. "Thank you for saving me."

"I didn't have another choice. Oh Jesus I forgot the medical kit. Wait me here."

"Forget about it. I'm okay. Just stay with me." Lucas heard the fear in her voice.

"I'm here." He said and put his hands over Brooke's shoulder

"Anyway I think you need something to your lips. It looks like very bad."

"It"s just a little scar to protect my girl from an idiot." She covered her face with her hands. "What's the problem? Did I say something wrong?"

"No no. I don't deserve you."

"Don't say thi to me because you're going to tearing apart my heart with these words. I want you to be with me. Why is it so hard to understand this? You are the most beautiful, amazing and brilliant girl I have ever seen. I like you I can't help it." She looked to his lips from his eyes. And finally she kissed Lucas. It was heavenly for one second because Lucas broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing, just my mouth is aching."

"Sorry but I want to taste you." And she licked his bottom lip.

In that strange kiss they fell down to the grass and after the kiss Brooke's head was reasting on Lucas's chest. They were as close as they could and they were watching the stars. They were there for minutes, houres or maybe all night.

* * *

The third chapter. Please review.


End file.
